


Snowflakes in the Air

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ice Skating, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Snowball Fight, guitar playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: The Roses enjoy a day of ice skating on the pond and later there is a warm bath and after that, a sweet serenade.....Twyla throws a few snowballs in David and Stevie’s direction, but with awful aim, she nearly pummels an unobservant Alexis as she tries desperately to hang onto Ted. David giggles about the scene in front of him as Patrick approaches rapidly from behind him and plants a snowball squarely at David’s right arm...





	Snowflakes in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver) collection. 

> **Prompt:**  
Any ship or gen. Ice skating on a frozen pond.
> 
> -As you wish-
> 
> Please imagine [Vince Guaraldi's "Christmas Time Is Here" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvI_FNrczzQ) for while they skate.

Twyla throws a few snowballs in David and Stevie’s direction, but with awful aim, she nearly pummels an unobservant Alexis as she tries desperately to hang onto Ted. David giggles about the scene in front of him as Patrick approaches rapidly from behind him and plants a snowball squarely at David’s right arm. 

David can’t let that slide, so he speeds up to Patrick to clutch his hands at Patrick’s waist to swing him around on the ice and now they’re spinning in a circle together, laughing and spinning on the ice until Patrick lands on his left leg and David lands with a thud on Patrick’s chest. They stay in that position for a minute, processing how the wind has just knocked out of them.  


“Oh God, that was one of the top three worst ideas I’ve had lately,” David says out of breath and laughing as he says it, holding onto his bruised hip from the last time he fell on a frozen pond.  


“Oh really?” Patrick replies also out of breath. “And what were the other two?”  


“For one...not having a snowball ready as soon as we got here.” David throws the snowball he just formed, hidden from view, aimed at Patrick’s shoulder which also splashes snow into Patrick’s face and now he is grabbing for David to pepper him with wet snowball kisses.  


“No, no, no, no, no!!” David shouts while laughing as the melted snow transfers from Patrick’s face to his. “No! That’s no fair!!”  


“Oh really David? I’m immobile on the ice beneath you and you think that’s the appropriate time to start a war?”  


“Oh no Brewer, you started the war long before I did. I’m just winning the battle.”  


“Is that so?” Patrick challenges and David stands up to skate away from Patrick and over to Moira where he knows he will be safe from any shenanigans. Patrick props himself up and brushes off the remains of the snowball and races back over to David.  


“Brewer! You can’t touch me, as you know, Mom is base!!”  


“Base? David, this isn’t a child’s game of tag. Nothing is safe on the ice.” Patrick jeers at David.  


“You, Patrick, are a child. I have the bruise on my hip to prove it!” David chides.  


“Pppppfftt!” Patrick cannot hold back his teasing and David loves it, though he fakes his best grimace. Patrick doesn’t believe it.  


“Look at his face,” Stevie says to Patrick.  


“Look at _ your _ face,” David retorts.  


Stevie and Patrick look at each other to snicker and plot.  


“This is fun. Really fun for me,” David says noncommittally.  


They continue to snicker and David wraps his arm around Moira’s to steady her and himself.  


Patrick skates around his husband and mother in law a few times with Stevie in tow until Patrick needs to touch his husband.  


“Excuse me, Moira, May I steal him a second? I’ll give him right back.”  


“Oh no trouble at all dear,” Moira says with a smile on her face and releases David from her warm arm.  


David and Patrick hold hands as they skate away.  
  
“That was a lie,” David says, “You have no intention of bringing me back.”  


“You’re right, David, I’m selfish and want my handsome husband all to myself.” Patrick flashes one of his million dollar smiles at David which always makes him weak in the knees. Luckily Patrick is there to hold onto him and steady him just like in all aspects of his life. “Mhmm, well you’re somewhat forgiven for the flattery.” David puts extra pressure to Patrick’s hand and Patrick pulses his hand right back.  


Patrick and David go around the make-shift ice rink at the town pond and Patrick wraps his arm firmly around David.  


“Hey, babe, what was the other worst idea?” Patrick asks with more tease than seriousness. This is his favorite game to play with David, getting him all riled up.  


“Not buying the mixer,” David says without hesitation. Patrick rolls his eyes at this admission. “What, Patrick?” David says with a whine. “We need a mixer. I want to make homemade cookies and cakes and tortes. Having a nice mixer would work for that.” David confesses and shrugs his shoulders.  


“Okay David. Well don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Patrick teases and flashes another smile.  


“Mmkay, well it won’t happen this Christmas, I know, so really it’s fine.”  


“Is it really fine?” Patrick swings around to his other side and looks adoringly into David’s eyes. Unbeknownst to David, Patrick has already purchased the five-quart Kitchen Aid Mixer for his husband in the Jet Black color David had bookmarked on the work computer. Patrick just had a few things to do before giving it to David as an early Christmas present so David could make all of the Christmas and Hanukkah treats that he desired for the store and personal use.   


xxx

A few hours later, the pair return home and share a nice long bath. As another early Christmas present, because he just cannot help himself, Patrick bestows upon David his favorite aromatherapy bubble bath. David and Patrick indulge in each other after a full day of snowball fights and tumbles on the cold and unforgiving ice. David settles behind Patrick and takes his time to rub Patrick’s shoulders, massaging all of the knots imbedded on his solid back and as he does so, kissing each muscle forming a trail up and down his back. David also likes to use the bubbles to make sudsy crowns on Patrick’s head or a suds vest on his chest and back. Patrick shows how much he appreciates the attention by massaging David’s thighs and calves within the hot bathwater. 

xxx

The two head out to the coffee shop down the street where Patrick has been commissioned to sing a few songs and to get people into the Christmas spirit. Since the opening of “Grinding Up The Creek,” a colorful name Twyla has chosen for her coffee and café shop on the fact that so many people drink coffee and go fly fishing. Patrick has been asked a few times to sing along with the piano or his guitar, and each time he accepts the gig gladly. David is always horrified to mention the charity work or expenses at the coffee shop and has requested, or actually begged, a few times for the name to be changed. Patrick always giggles and tells David to lighten up and that the IRS doesn’t care who you give charity to, just as long as the government is paid their ‘rightful share.’  


Patrick always draws a crowd at the coffee shop. This particular night he sings a few of the classics such as, _ Let it Snow, Winter Wonderland, Frosty the Snowman _ , and _ Mary Did You Know _, which is the most buttery of the choices and always brings a tear to the older ladies in the shop.  


Patrick is about to wrap up when he sees David in the corner of his eye and reminds himself he has one more left. This time he uses the keyboard he set up for a few of the previous songs.   


“Thank you, everyone, for coming out to, uhh, GUTC, if you haven’t had the pumpkin bread, I highly recommend it heated up before you go.” Patrick gives a nod towards Twyla and then looks back over the crowd and to David.   
  
  
“I’d like to sing one last song and this is for those who have a special someone, perhaps their own lover. I dedicate this one to mine.” Patrick finds David and winks at him before the beginning strokes of the keys.  


_ We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January _

_ This is our place, we make the rules _

_ And there's a dazzling haze _

_ A mysterious way about you, dear _

_ Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years? _

_ Can I go where you go? _

_ Can we always be this close _

_ Forever and ever? _

_ And ah, take me out, and take me home _

_ You're my, my, my, my _

_** lover** _

_ We could let our friends crash in the living room _

_ This is our place, we make the call _

_ And I'm highly suspicious _

_ That everyone who sees you wants you _

_ I've loved you three summers now _

_ Honey, but I want 'em all _

_ Can I go where you go? _

_ Can we always be this close forever and ever? _

_ And ah, take me out, and take me home _

_ Forever and ever _

_ You're my, my, my, my _

_** lover** _

_ Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand? _

_ With every guitar string scar on my hand _

_ I take this magnetic force of a man to be my _

_** lover** _

_ My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue _

_ All's well that ends well to end up with you _

_ Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover _

_ And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me _

_ And at every table, I'll save you a seat, _

_** lover** _

_ Can I go where you go? _

_ Can we always be this close forever and ever? _

_ And ah, take me out, and take me home _

_ You're my, my, my, my _

_ Oh, you're my, my, my, my _

_ Darling, you're my, my, my, my _

_** lover** _

Patrick plays out the the last few notes and looks back up at David who is smiling through tears, clapping. Moira stands next to David and uses her handkerchief to dry her eyes as she stares adoringly at David, moved that her son could be so in love and married to such a talented young man. 

"Your beau still has a buttery voice, my dear, and you look resplendent as a man enraptured from his love." David couldn't be bothered to be offended. He wraps himself inside Moira's words like a warm blanket. 

Approaching Patrick minutes later, David whispers somewhat teasingly against Patrick’s shoulder, “‘magnetic force of a man’, huh? That’s what you think?”  
  
Patrick wraps his hands around David’s waist, kissing David’s jaw sweetly. “What do _you _think?” David nuzzles into Patrick's neck, into the familiar place of love and gentleness. 

xxx

David and Patrick return home after Patrick’s performance at the coffee shop and settle in front of the fireplace. David asks Patrick for a private encore performance of his final song one more time before retiring the guitar for the night, and Patrick plays the song for his dear husband in an equally effortless way as he did on piano. He knows all of the notes and ways to play on different instruments because he has someone worth it, the lover of his life.

“One more thing for my ‘magnetic force of a man,’ Patrick says as he strums the last note. David looks up at Patrick’s face while he shifts around in the gingham sherpa blanket he has draped around him. Patrick leans over to kiss David’s forehead and backs up a little to stand and gather the gift from the bedroom. David gets up to perch on the couch and take another sip of his hot chocolate, swirling the marshmallows in the thick drink with his spoon. Patrick presents the gift in front of David before telling him to close his eyes tightly.

“Okay David, open them.” Patrick is full of glee and cannot wait another moment.  


David opens his eyes to see a beautifully wrapped tall present in the living room. “Is it another Cappuccino maker?!” David exclaims.  
  
Patrick smiles and shakes his head. “Just open it, David.”  
  
“When did you have time to get this anyway?” David questions Patrick and it makes sense because the two husbands have been inseparable for weeks, but Patrick still managed to pull this off.  


David pulls open the tall box, wrapping paper shredded and pulled in different directions. David is excited to find…... _another _box inside. “Oh you insufferable man, you _tricked _me.” Patrick laughs and goes over to David’s hot chocolate to steal a few sips. In an effort to get to his gift, he takes the box out of the much taller box and gets himself ready to open the next medium sized box. It also is wrapped to perfection. _This must be the gift, I just know it. _David thinks confidently.

  
David unwraps the gift to find…._another _box. He lets out a gasp of exasperation, but he is all too pleased. He remembered seeing “Serendipity” and the excitement on Kate Beckinsale’s face when she tore open box after box. David was finally getting this romantic comedy moment he didn’t know he had always wanted. He takes the next box out of the medium sized box and man is it heavy. David perks up in delight and suddenly he has tears in his eyes as he looks over at his husband who is _selfishly _taking sips from his warm drink, but is forgiven because David knows exactly what this is and how much of a heart of gold Patrick has. “Oh my god, Patrick….it’s the….the…”  


David unwraps the box to find it _ is _“the mixer!!” David squeals. “In Jet Black! Oh my god, honey! Oh come here!” Patrick moves over to David and wraps his arms around him in a tight hug, David pulls back to give Patrick a sincere and passionate kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Patrick's neck.

  
“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” Patrick squeaks out while David holds him snugly.  
  
  
“Patrick, it isn’t Christmas yet.”  
  
  
“Okay, well I know you're 'dying' to bake and what better time than the season we are in?”  
  
  
“Wow. I don’t know how you did it, but you figured out how to get me to love you more than I already did.” Patrick blushes, grasps David’s jaw, and goes back in for another searing kiss.  
  
  
"So,” Patrick says against David’s lips, “husband do good?”  
  
  
David peppers Patrick's face in a hundred kisses and sighs against his cheek.  
  
  
“Husband do _very _good.” David shows his beloved husband just how much he appreciates the gift all night long in front of the fire. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to  
[vanillahigh00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahigh00/pseuds/vanillahigh00) for the caring beta work.
> 
> Also, [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27ygQ2Is9uQ) is where I got the song inspiration.


End file.
